Athletes as well as others who engage in physical activity expose themselves to the possibility of various types of ankle injuries including sprains. A majority of coaches, trainers, and athletes agree that some type of ankle support during physical exertion is desirable, and the traditional form of support is ankle taping. However, ankle taping usually acts to reduce the range of ankle motion, which may restrict performance. Additionally, taping may result in diminished muscle tone and possible atrophy of ankle supporting muscles due to lack of conditioning through disuse. Finally, the benefit of taping for ankle support often lasts in duration for only a relatively short time, since the taping can be loosened during exercise. There are numerous other disadvantages associated with taping which make the use of some other form of ankle support a desirable alternative.
Various types of non-taping ankle supporting devices have also been proposed. These prior devices include various designs having boot-like members which fit over the foot and ankle portion of the athlete as well as strapping devices attached to the boot for wrapping the ankle. However, these known devices also become loose during use, and it is difficult to re-tighten the devices while on the foot. Also, it is believed that none of the prior art devices of this type effectively prevents both inversion and eversion of the ankle, while permitting flexion and dorsiflexion of the foot. More particularly, the prevention of inversion and eversion is desirable to prevent spraining of the ankle, while flexion and dorsiflexion are necessary to permit full athletic activity.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an ankle stabilizing appliance which overcomes the above noted disadvantages and limitations associated with ankle taping and the prior ankle stabilizing supports.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an ankle stabilizing appliance which may be easily applied by the athlete while offering substantial ankle support, and which is comfortable in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ankle stabilizing appliance which provides significant ankle support over an extended period of time, and which can be readily re-tightened while the device is on the foot.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an ankle stabilizing appliance which prevents both inversion and eversion of the ankle, while permitting flexion and dorsiflexion.